NYPD (New-York Police Department)
by annacat-13
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Steve Rogers vient enfin de réaliser son rêve mais que va-t-il faire en découvrant un chef tyrannique. Va-t-il baisser les bras ou tout faire pour que son rêve se concrétise
1. Chapter 1

Titre : N.Y.P.D( New-York Police Department)

Auteur : Anna-cat13

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Résumé : Aujourd'hui et un grand jour Steve Rogers vient enfin de réaliser son rêve mais que va-t-il faire en découvrant un chef tyrannique. Va-t-il baisser les bras ou tout faire pour que son rêve se concrétise

Rating : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop alors je mets T

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, alors c'est ma première histoire je vais essayer de mettre des chapitres toutes les deux semaines.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

\- Bienvenue, agent Rogers, vous faites désormais parti de la police de New-York. Allez avec l'agent Coulson, il va vous montrez avec quelle équipe vous allez être.

\- Bien, merci encore Directeur Fury.

Voilà, Steve Rogers venait enfin de réaliser son rêve, celui de faire parti de la police. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir ses nouveaux coéquipiers et son chef car le directeur lui avait dit qu'il serait sous les ordres d'un lieutenant, le lieutenant Stark. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il aurait trois équipier et un médecin légiste.

\- Voilà, agent Rogers, dit l'agent Coulson, derrière cette porte se trouve vos nouveaux coéquipiers, je dois tout de même vous mettre en garde, le lieutenant Stark n'est pas quelqu'un de très… de très tendre… Disons que beaucoup avant vous ont essayé de faire équipe avec lui et ils sont tous repartis sous les jupes de leurs mères. Enfin bon, vous verrez bien, si vous avez un soucis n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Bonne journée, et bonne chance pour votre premier jour.

Steve ne pu qu'hocher la tête en le regardant repartir vers l'ascenseur, il eut soudain une appréhension à pousser cette porte. Il se botta le cul mentalement en se disant que c'est son rêve et puis ça sera pas la première fois qu'il sera avec un chef tyrannique. Il souffla un grand coup et entra dans la pièce. Il se retrouva devant cinq bureaux dont quatre qui étaient occupés. Steve ne sachant que faire pour attirer les trois personnes qui étaient derrière leur ordinateur se racla la gorge. Un homme aux cheveux châtains lui vit vaguement un signe vers le bureau ou trainer juste un ordinateur sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Steve s'assit sur sa chaise très mal à l'aise par le comportement de ses nouveaux équipiers. Il regarda les deux autres : une femme rousse, belle, avec le corps élancé et tout en finesse, l'autre homme est blond, aussi baraqué que lui. Tous les trois avaient un casque sur les oreilles et ils étaient concentrés sur leur ordinateur. Steve regarda le bureau vide en face de lui il devait sûrement appartenir au lieutenant Stark, il trouva étrange qu'il ne soit pas là vu que c'est lui le chef et qu'il était déjà 9h du matin. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Steve se leva d'un coup en pensant que c'était Stark sauf que l'homme qui entra portait une blouse blanche – le médecin légiste – pensa Steve.

\- Franchement les gars, vous pensez que c'est comme ça qu'on accueil le nouveau ? Demanda le médecin légiste.

\- Bruce, tu sais très bien comment cela va se passer, dit l'homme aux cheveux châtains, Stark va arriver et lui, en montrant Steve de la main, va repartir aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, sans vouloir te vexer mec, dit l'homme en se tournant vers Steve.

\- Tout de même, cela s'appelle de la politesse Clint et du respect. Alors maintenant vous allez vous présentez et lui laissez une chance de faire ses preuves.

\- Bon ok , alors moi je suis l'agent Clint Barton se présenta l'homme châtains, elle c'est l'agent Natasha Romanoff, lui le blondinet c'est l'agent Thor et lui c'est notre médecin légiste personnel Bruce Banner.

Steve leur serra la main à tour de rôle et se présenta. Steve leur demanda pourquoi l'agent Barton a dit qu'il allez vite repartir. Les trois agents se tournèrent vers le médecin, ce dernier soupira et dit :

\- Disons que le lieutenant ne veut pas de nouveau agent dans son équipe et que le directeur lui en envoie continuellement, et comme Stark est vraiment têtu il fait démissionner, sans les viré les nouveaux pour faire comprendre au directeur qu'il ne veut pas d'autre équipier.

\- Mais comme notre cher directeur et aussi têtu que Stark il ne renonce pas, ajouta l'agent Romanoff, on voulait pas te vexer mais à chaque fois qu'on sympathise avec un nouveau il repart.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je ne vous en veux pas, mais que fais le lieutenant pour faire partir les recrus ?

\- Recrus ? Tu es militaire ? Demanda l'agent Thor

\- Oui, j'ai fais parti de l'US Army répondit Steve

\- Ah ben peut-être que tu sera assez fort mentalement pour supporter Stark, pour répondre à ta question il se comporte avec eux comme s'ils étaient ses larbins il leurs demande de faire des tâches ingrates, tous presque démissionnaient au bout de 2 ou 3 jours, un seul est resté plus d'une semaine. Lui répondit l'agent Barton.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Il est déjà 9h30, s'exclame Steve.

\- Quand il n'y a pas d'enquête en cours il vient quand il en a envie, parfois on ne le voit pas du tout pendant 2 ou 3 jours, parfois il vient récupérer nos rapport et repart ou reste pour travailler sur son ordi ou alors il vient voir Bruce au labo. Répondit l'agent Romanoff.

\- Mais comment il sait quand il y a un meurtre ?

\- On l'appelle dès qu'on reçoit un coup de fil et soit il nous rejoint au lieu du crime soit on l'attend et on part tous ensemble. L'informa l'agent Barton.

\- Vous faites partis de l'équipe depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Steve curieux d'en savoir plus sur ses équipiers et sur son chef absent.

\- Je connais Stark depuis l'université , lui raconta Bruce, il venait d'entrer dans la police moi je n'avait pas encore de boulot, Stark demanda à Fury de me prendre mais il y avait déjà un médecin légiste, alors Stark lui tient tête et il lui dit que soit il me prenait soit il partait, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple agent mais Fury a l'oeil pour trouver de bonne recrue et il lui dit qu'il me prenait que si je lui montrais que j'en valais la peine. Et je ne l'ai pas déçu car j'avais trouvé la cause de la mort avant l'autre médecin, mais comme Stark est possessif il dit au directeur que j'étais SON médecin légiste et que les autres agents devraient aller voir l'autre, donc maintenant je suis toujours son médecin légiste et je m'occupe aussi des indices car Stark en avait marre de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Je suis la première des trois a être entré dans l'équipe, c'est Stark qui m'a trouvé, il avait une enquête un meurtres en rapport avec des espions Russe, avant je travailler pour la Russie, après avoir bouclé l'affaire il me dit que je perdais mon temps avec eux et il me proposa de devenir son équipière. Je suis arrivée cela faisait déjà 3 ans qu'il était là.

\- Ensuite vient moi, sourit Clint, je suis arrivé 2 ans après Natasha donc cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'il était là il avait son équipe, Natasha, un homme et moi mais il n'était pas encore lieutenant, moi c'est Fury qui me recruta au départ je voulait aller au FBI, sauf qu'ils m'ont recalé car apparemment j'ai une mentalité d'enfant de 5 ans

\- Oui tu as une mentalité de gamin de 5 ans Clint, rigola Natasha et les autres ricanèrent.

\- C'est ça moquez vous, bouda Clint et les autres eurent un fou rire même Steve essaya de ne pas trop sourire pour pas vexer son nouveau partenaire. Bref Fury eut vent de mon histoire vient me voir dans le bar ou je me soûler, pour me dire qu'il avait vu mon dossier et qu'il :e voulait. Et me voilà ! Dit-il en écartant les bras avec un grand sourire.

\- Et puis il eut moi, parla Thor, je suis arrivé 3 ans après Clint donc 8 ans que Stark était dans la police, il venait d'être nommé lieutenant, se fut aussi Fury qui me proposa le boulot, quand je me suis présenté à l'équipe, Stark me regarda de la tête au pied en levant ses sourcils et il me dit : « C'est vrai que vous faites très vikings » , les autres étaient mort de rire.

\- Ah c'est vrai, c'était trop drôle ! se moqua Clint en partant dans un fou rire

Fou rire qui se calma quand son téléphone à côté de son ordinateur sonna, il se dirigea vers lui et pris l'appel en notant des informations sur un papier, il se tourna vers les autres et les informa qu'il y avait eut un meurtre, Natasha prit son téléphone et appela Stark.

\- Il vient, elle se tourna vers le nouveau, prêt agent Rogers vous allez rencontrer votre nouveau boss

\- J'espère que tu restera je t'aime bien, lui dit Clint en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

Steve hocha la tête, il était prêt, il avait attendu ça toute sa vie et il ne devait pas échouer même s'il devait récurer les chiottes il allait rester.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : N.Y.P.D( New-York Police Department)

Auteur : Anna-cat13

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Résumé : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Steve Rogers vient enfin de réaliser son rêve mais que va-t-il faire en découvrant un chef tyrannique. Va-t-il baisser les bras ou tout faire pour que son rêve se concrétise

Rating : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop alors je mets T

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, alors c'est ma première histoire je vais essayer de mettre des chapitres toute les deux semaines.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Avant que Stark n'arrive les nouveaux collègues de Steve lui donnèrent des tuyaux pour sa rencontre avec son nouveau boss.

\- Dans un premier temps, comment l'appeler tu peux soit l'appeler boss ou patron ou lieutenant, mais ne l'appelle jamais Monsieur et alors moins Monsieur Stark. L'informa Clint

\- Et il n'y a que Bruce qui l'appelle Stark devant lui nous on l'appelle comme ça entre nous ou quand il nous tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Rajouta la jeune femme rousse.

\- Dès qu'il va arriver il va t'ignorer et si tu ne prends pas les devants pour te présenter cela peut durer toute la journée. Donc quand il sort de l'ascenseur tu te présentes et …. Et ben cela dépend de son humeur, pour ça je ne peux rien te garantir. Conseilla Bruce

\- Ouais cela dépend s'il a pris son pied ou non cette nuit, ricana Clint avant de partir dans un grand rire mais il fut vite arrêté par Bruce.

\- Si tu tiens à la vie tu ferais mieux de te taire Clint il va bientôt arriver. Une derrière chose Steve, Stark aime bien nous donner des surnoms si tu restes il t'en donnera sûrement un, tu verra ses surnoms sont spéciaux…

Steve voulu en savoir un peu plus mais le bruit de l'ascenseur le coupa. Ses trois coéquipiers lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule et allèrent derrière leurs bureaux, Bryce resta à côté de Steve.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme aux cheveux bruns, il n'est pas très grand ni corpulents, il portait des lunettes de soleil, il passa devant Steve sans le moindre regard. Bruce lui jeta un regard compatissant en lui faisant signe de se présenter. Stark se dirigea vers Clint et prit le papier qu'il lui tendait, puis il repartit vers les ascenseurs le nez collé au papier, de ce fait il se prit une armoire à glace blonde. Il soupira et leva la tête pour voir qui osait lui boucher le passage, il leva les deux sourcils quand il vit que l'autre homme lui tendait la main, lui peut enclin à faire un geste devant se blondinet croisa les bras et le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Mais le blond ne perdit ni patience ni son courage se présenta

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Rogers lieutenant, je fais maintenant parti de votre équipe.

Stark le détailla un instant, il tourna la tête et alla vers les ascenseurs, les portes de l'ascenseur se referma sur lui.

Steve baissa la tête déçu pourtant les autres l'allait prévenu que Stark n'allait pas lui prendre la vie facile, et à cette conclusion il se dit que cela ne faisait que commencer qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

Natasha lui serra l'épaule et alla rappeler l'ascenseur, Thor lui sourit pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- On peut donc dire qu'il a eu un mauvais coup cette nuit, s'esclaffa Clint qui se prit par la suite une claque derrière la tête et un regard noir de la part de Bruce.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent au garage pour rejoindre leur boss. Stark était appuyé sur l'une des voitures et attendait, dès qu'ils rejoignirent Stark, ce dernier monta dans la voiture Bruce partit pour monter dans la camionnette du médecin légiste, Natasha monta devant et Thor dut tirer Steve pour qu'il monte dans la voiture avant que Stark ne démarre et ne le laisse comme un con dans le garage ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime, ils se trouvèrent dans une banlieue typique américaine. Stark ne perdit pas de temps il se retourna vers ses agents et leur dit

\- Agent Romanoff, tu t'occupes des indices, agent Barton les photos du crime et agent Thor tu trouves qui est notre victime et après tu t'occupes des témoins s'il y en a sinon tu fais le tour de la banlieue. Au boulot !

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent faire leur boulot. Stark alla vers Banner qui était arrivé et déjà penché sur le cadavre. Sauf que Steve l'arrêta avant et se plaça devant lui, Stark regarda cet homme qui osait l'interrompre dans son boulot en plus il le défiait du regard, le lieutenant se rembrunit voulut parler mais le blond le fit avant lui :

\- Et moi, lieutenant que dois-je faire ?

\- Vous avez observé la route que nous avons pris ?

\- Oui mais je ne vois pas en qu…

\- Parfait, le coupa le brun, donc vous allez me chercher café noir, on est passé devant un café il se trouve à environ 5 minutes de la scène de crime.

Il le contourna et marcha vers Bruce. Steve seul et complètement dépité se dit que se n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait le larbin pour un boss immonde, donc il partit à pied pour trouver le café.

Bruce lança un regard noir à Stark et il lui répondit par un regard froid et hautain. Le médecin soupira face au comportement de son boss et le renseigna sur la victime

\- C'est un homme, dans la vingtaine, la cause de la mort je dirai blessure par balle à l'abdomen mais je serai sûr dès l'autopsie faite, sinon la balle est ressorti du corps donc il faudrait la retrouvée.

\- Agent Romanoff as-tu trouvé une balle ?

\- Oui mais pas pistolet qui va avec.

Stark observa un moment la scène de crime, au bruit d'un moment il vit Thor parlait avec un habitant, il se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonjour, monsieur je suis le lieutenant Stark, j'aimerai savoir quel est le jour où les poubelles sont ramassés dans votre quartier?

L'homme paru surpris de cette question, il l'observa pour voir s'il se moquait de lui puis il se tourna vers l'agent Thor mais lui aussi avait un regard sérieux et attendait sa réponse.

\- Euh.. Les poubelles sont ramassées touts les vendredis matins

\- Agent Thor quel jour est-on ? Demanda Stark

\- Mercredi boss

\- Parfait, il se tourna vers l'homme, merci restez dans les parages j'aurai peut-être d'autres questions

Stark remarqua qu'il y a une vingtaine de maisons donc il y a aussi une vingtaine de poubelles, il soupira « je suis pas sorti de l'auberge s'il faut fouiller les vingt poubelles on va y passé la journée », il remarqua alors que Steve venait de revenir avec son café, « pile la personne qu'il me fallait » pensa t'il avec un grand sourire sournois.

Steve revient sur le lieu du crime avec le café de son chef, il était un peu remonté car Stark il avait dit que ce n'était que à 5 minutes alors qu'il avait mit 30 minutes aller-retour ! Il se dirigea vers lui est lui tendit son café, Stark le prit et bu une gorgée

\- Que puis-je faire maintenant ? Demanda Steve

\- Agent Rogers, vous voulez vraiment participer à cette affaire ?

\- Bien sûr

\- Bien alors j'ai une mission pour vous, Steve se redressa bien droit et se tient prêt il se dit qu'enfin il allait pouvoir interroger les témoins ou aider Natasha avec les indices. Malheureusement Stark n'avait pas cela en tête et comme il ne connaissait pas encore les mimiques faciales de son lieutenant il ne put se méfier de ce regard pétillant et de ce sourire en coin. Vous allez devoir fouillez TOUTES les poubelles de la banlieue pour retrouver le pistolet du meurtrier.

\- PARDON !? Mais… Mais comment vous savez que l'arme se trouve dans les poubelles ?

\- Je ne peux le savoir mais s'il est parti vite pour s'en débarrasser il l'aurait jeté dans les poubelles

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris vous me demandé de fouiller une vingtaine de poubelles pour trouver une arme qui n'est même sûr de se trouver dedans !

\- C'est exact agent Rogers.

\- Mais vous êtes malade !

\- Contesteriez vous les ordres de votre lieutenant agent Rogers, demanda sèchement Stark.

\- Non patron …

\- Bien, alors vous feriez bien de vous y mettre si vous ne voulez pas y passer la journée !

Stark regarda Steve partir vers une poubelle, il sentit un regard sur lui il se tourna et vit Bruce le regard désapprobateur du médecin et il lui fit son sourire plein de dents. Stark se dirigea vers Thor pour l'aider à recueillir les information des habitants.

Il était 14 heures quand Stark demanda à ses agents ( à part Steve) s'ils avaient finis. Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- On ne reste pas avec l'agent Rogers, patron ? Demanda l'agent Romanoff

\- Il a des choses à faire agent Romanoff, répondit Stark en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Avant d'aller dans sa camionnette Bruce rejoignit Steve et lui tendit 1O dollars en lui disant que c'était pour le bus, Steve le remercia et le médecin repartit non sans lui souhaiter bonne chance une dernière fois.

Il était 22 heures, Stark se trouvait derrière son bureau et il lisait les informations récolté sur la victime et son dossier qu'il avait récupérer maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, Michaël Spencer un homme de 22 ans pas marié, plus de famille. Stark avait renvoyé ses 3 agents chez eux pour qu'ils se reposent et pour être tranquille. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se détendre le bruit de l'ascenseur le fit sursauter, il se reprit vite en voyant le nouvel agent sortir de la cage d'ascenseur avec l'arme dans la main. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche l'agent Rogers déposa brutalement l'arme sur le bureau du lieutenant et repartit vers l'ascenseur dans une démarche rageuse.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme _lui_ tu sais, dit une voix qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant trop longtemps, tu dois refaire confiance aux gens Tony et pas qu'à nous 4 quatre.

Bruce s'approcha du bureau et il prit l'arme, il leva la tête pour observer le regard de son ami et il vit que ce dernier avait les yeux tourné vers le bureau de Steve depuis aujourd'hui, ses yeux étaient vides, sans expressions. Le médecin soupira.

\- Rentre Tony tu pourras reprendre tout ça demain, aucune réponse, nouveau soupir de la part de Bruce, très bien à demain Tony.

Il sortit avec l'arme pour commencer la balistique et après rentrer chez lui et dormir.

Stark regarda un moment le bureau de Steve, les yeux dans le vide en se souvenant de _lui._ Il se secoua et pour se changer les idées il sortit une bouteille de Scotch et un verre, il versa et bu cul sec son verre, il se replongea dans le dossier de la victime en essayant de _l'_ oublier sans succès.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, dites moi comment vous trouvez le lieutenant Stark :) , à dans deux semaines , bises


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : N.Y.P.D( New-York Police Department)

Auteur : Anna-cat13

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Résumé : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Steve Rogers vient enfin de réaliser son rêve mais que va-t-il faire en découvrant un chef tyrannique. Va-t-il baisser les bras ou tout faire pour que son rêve se concrétise

Rating : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop alors je mets T

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, alors c'est ma première histoire je vais essayer de mettre des chapitres toute les deux semaines. J'aimerai aussi remercier une fois de plus Naemir qui a bien voulut corriger le chapitre

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

23 heures

Steve Rogers venait enfin de rentrer chez lui, après une journée de boulot. Le nouvel agent était éreinté. Même s'il était un ancien militaire et qu'il avait l'habitude des missions désagréables; cette première journée était dans son classement des 10 plus chiantes et fatigantes. Il se lava et alla se coucher car il se doutait que la journée du lendemain serait pire.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir et repensa à sa première journée.

Flash-black 

Lorsque le lieutenant Stark lui donna l'ordre d'inspecter toutes les poubelles de la banlieue, Steve crut qu'il se foutait de sa tête…. Mais non, le lieutenant était plus que sérieux et sûr de lui.

Il compta les maisons et s'aperçut qu'il y en avait une bonne vingtaine. Il désespéra. Tout seul, il en avait pour toute l'après -midi ou pire. Avec sa malchance; il allait trouver l'arme dans les dernières poubelles. Il se motiva, se disant que s'il trouvait l'arme, il pourrait grandement aider l'enquête à avancer et prouver à Stark qu'il méritait ce poste.

Steve sauta dans la première poubelle et la vida. Ne trouvant rien, il remit y les ordures et passa à la deuxième. Ce fut au bout de la cinquième qu'il entendit Stark appeler ses agents et leur dit qu'il rentrait. Bruce se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit 10 dollars en lui disant que c'était pour le bus avant de repartir en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Steve suivit du regard les deux voitures qui s'éloignaient et baissa les yeux en se disant que si son chef n'avait pas été un petit con; tout le monde l'aurait aidé et ils auraient fini beaucoup plus vite que lui tout seul.

A 21h, au bout de la quinzième poubelle, le blond toucha enfin le gros lot ! Enfin, il avait trouvé l'arme ! De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu continuer à fouiller les cinq dernières. Et il aurait mis son poing dans la face de Stark si ce dernier avait osé ouvrir sa grande gueule. Steve repartit avec l'arme emballée dans un sac à indice et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le véhicule, tout le monde le regarda avec méfiance et quand il voulut s'assoir à côté d'une jeune fille, cette dernière se leva et alla à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Steve ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir; il devait ressembler à un clochard et puer les ordures.

Il arriva au poste de police à 22h, salua le vigil de nuit qui le regarda entrer, surpris de le voir à cette heure-ci dans cette tenue.

Steve espérait que Stark n'était plus dans les locaux car il ne pourrait pas le voir et supporter une de ces remarques. Malheureusement pour lui, le Lieutenant était seul à son bureau, les yeux fermés et semblait se reposer. Il se reprit d'un coup et se redressa en l'entendant arriver.

Stark n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche que Steve posait l'arme sur son bureau et repartait vers l'ascenseur.

Fin du Flash-black

Voilà ce que ressassait Steve dans son lit sans arriver à dormir alors qu'il savait que le lendemain allait être catastrophique. Il s'endormit vers 2 h du matin pour se réveiller à 6h30 afin de se rendre au boulot une heure plus tard.

Il arriva aux bureaux à 7h30 et décida d'aller voir si Bruce était là et s'il avait les résultats des analyses sur l'arme. Il voulait savoir si c'était bien l'arme du crime car il refusait de faire de nouvelles recherches. Il avait assez donné hier !

Il arriva devant la porte du labo et à travers cette dernière, vit l'agent Romanov parler avec le médecin légiste. Curieux comme il était, il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire et ouvrit la porte. L'agent et le médecin sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'intrus.

\- Bonjour Steve, tu arrives bien tôt. Clint et Thor n'arrivent qu'à 8h, l'informa Natasha.

\- Bonjour Natasha, bonjour Bruce. Je ne savais pas trop à quelle heure je devais arriver, je me suis dit que 7h30 devait être bon.

\- Que viens- tu faire dans mon humble labo ? lui demanda Bruce en souriant.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais les résultats d'analyse, concernant l'objet que je t'ai rapporté hier et si c'était bien l'arme du crime. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de fouiller à nouveau les poubelles.

\- Oui, j'ai reçu les résultats ce matin et je te rassure : c'est bien l'arme du crime. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'en chercher une autre.

\- Bruce m'a expliqué que tu étais revenu à 22h, hier, ça n'a pas été trop dur ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Non…. Un jeu d'enfant, passer toute la journée dans des poubelles à trouver des choses que j'aurai préféré ne jamais découvrir et revenir en prenant le bus alors que je ressemblais à un mendiant. Quand je suis arrivé Stark était là, tranquille sur son bureau en train de somnoler et je suis sûr qu'il est resté juste pour me voir dans cet état et bien se fendre la gueule !

\- Tu sais, Tony ne t'a pas attendu. Quand il y a une enquête, il reste toujours la nuit au bureau pour avancer sur l'affaire.

Steve tourna les yeux vers Natasha et vit qu'elle hochait la tête pour confirmer les dires du médecin.

\- Vous connaissez Stark depuis un moment. Il accueille toujours les nouveaux comme ça ou c'est juste qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

\- Depuis plus d'un an après un… incident, Stark ne veut pas de nouveaux agents, expliqua Bruce, alors il essaye de les faire démissionner en étant immonde avec eux. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas c'est juste que…

\- C'est juste que Stark n'aime pas beaucoup les gens, il n'apprécie que Bruce et bien sûr lui-même, ajouta Natasha.

\- Nat, Tony t'apprécie tout comme il apprécie Clint et Thor.

Natasha allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer mais Steve décida d'en revenir à l'incident.

\- Bruce, c'est quoi l'incident qui s'est passé ?

Le médecin hésita et regarda sa collègue mais cette dernière resta impassible. Il hésita encore un temps puis soupira et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire. Comme tu le sais sans doute, avant toi, il y avait un agent qui a commencé en même temps que Tony. C'était son ami mais durant une enquête il… Disons que ça s'est mal terminé pour Tony et pour cet agent, expliqua Bruce.

Steve voulut en savoir plus et allait demander à Bruce d'approfondir le sujet mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le Lieutenant, qui tenait deux cafés à la main. Steve remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Stark s'approcha sans un regard pour ses deux agents de terrain.

\- Tu as des résultats pour moi, Bruce ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le deuxième café.

\- Bonjour Tony. Oui, merci, j'ai bien dormi. Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas de café, lui répondit le médecin en souriant.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et prit le café du médecin et Tony renifla dédaigneusement, attendant que le légiste lui réponde.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, oui; j'ai les résultats des analyses de l'arme du crime et aussi des indices, ainsi que de la prise de sang de la victime. Pour l'autopsie, tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini les rapports des indices mais j'en ai pour 5 minutes, donc tu vas devoir patienter un peu.

Tony se retourna vers ses agents et aboya quelques ordres.

\- Montez, les deux retardataires ne vont pas tarder. J'ai mis un dossier sur vos bureaux, lisez-le et attendez moi.

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent vers l'ascenseur.

En montant dans l'ascenseur Steve demanda à sa coéquipière pourquoi Stark ramenait du café au médecin. S'ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, le lieutenant devait être au courant du fait que le légiste n'aimait pas ça.

\- Oh, il le sait, lui répondit Natasha avec un petit sourire. Il le sait et il ne comprend pas comment il ne peut pas aimer le café et boire, je cite son expression « du pipi de chat chaud ». Chose que nous autres, mortels, appelons de la tisane.

Elle ricana

\- Comment sait-il que… ?

\- Que le pipi de chat chaud a le même gout que la tisane ? Aucune idée mais à ta place je ne demanderai pas.

\- Il a beaucoup d'expressions comme ça ? Lui demanda t-il en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Oui, et si tu te souviens, Bruce t'a expliqué qu'il nous donnait des surnoms.

Ils entrèrent dans leurs bureaux, Thor et Clint étaient arrivés et déjà plongés dans le dossier qu'avait mis Stark sur leur bureau. Ils se saluèrent.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? Lui demanda Clint.

\- Je me souviens que Bruce a dit que le chef vous donnait des surnoms.

\- Ah oui, nos surnoms, ricana Clint, tu veux les connaître ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui.

\- Tu connais les comics ? Demanda Thor en relevant la tête du dossier. Steve acquiesça et il reprit. Très bien, donc Stark est un fan des Avengers et il a décidé de nous donner les noms des super-héros, expliqua Thor. Il nous les donne par rapport à nos capacités, notre façon de travailler, à…

\- A nos noms, blagua Clint en faisant un clin d'œil à Thor.

\- Oui… Moi je m'appelle déjà comme un héros des Avengers, donc il m'appelle soit Blondinet, soit Point Break. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'appelait Point Break, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Derrière lui, Clint ricana.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans les Avengers, mais je lui ai facilité la tâche avec mes origines russes. Donc mon surnom est Black Widow, raconta la jeune femme.

\- Pour moi comme je n'ai ni le nom d'un dieu et je ne suis pas Russe, il a dû observer. Et il a remarqué que je suis capable de voir des éléments que peu de gens voient et je ne rate jamais un tir, donc il devait choisir un super-héros qui a une bonne vision, ne rate jamais un tir et qui est en plus beau-goss. Natasha se racla la gorge à ce moment et Clint lui jeta un regard noir. Donc mon surnom est Hawkeye l'œil de faucon; ou alors il m'appelle Légolas

Steve buvait les paroles de ses collègues car s'il pouvait en savoir plus sur les habitudes de son chef, peut-être comprendrait-il mieux ce dernier.

\- Bruce n'a pas de surnom ? S'étonna Rogers.

\- Ah notre ami Bruce. Si, bien sûr qu'il a un surnom. Alors, c'est soit Brucie, soit son surnom de super héros c'est Hulk. Je sais c'est bizarre. Tu te dis que le gentil médecin légiste ne ressemble en rien à un monstre vert mais tu ne l'as encore jamais vu s'énerver. Et quand il s'énerve et bien il ne devient pas vert mais à mon avis il n'en est pas loin…, dit Clint

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, tant que tu ne fais rien contre nous, ou contre Stark Bruce est aussi doux qu'un agneau, le rassura Natasha.

\- C'est vrai que tu es la mieux placée pour savoir s'il est doux… Se moqua Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et en retour, le jeune homme se retrouva à terre, après que Natasha lui ait mis son poing dans la tête. C'est à ce moment que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Stark entra. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Barton à terre et Romanov se tenant au-dessus de lui.

\- Bon, au lieu de te rouler par terre, Clint, as-tu regardé le dossier qu'il y a sur ton bureau ? Lui demanda son chef.

\- Euh, disons qu'on expliquait certaines choses à Steve… essaya d'expliquer Clint.

\- Hum hum …

\- On… on lui parlait des surnoms que tu nous donnes, dit Thor en venant au secours de son collègue.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais choisi un surnom pour Steve, demanda le plus petit des deux.

\- Pourquoi je devrais un choisir un. De ce que j'en sais; il ne fait pas encore partie de l'équipe, répondit calmement Stark en feuilletant les dossiers que lui avait remis Bruce.

Personne ne répondit et tous les agents allèrent à leur bureau pour lire le dossier. Steve fit comme si la réplique de son chef ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves mais entendre son patron dire qu'il ne resterait peut-être pas le touchait.

Stark attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant de donner les ordres à ses agents, il voulait être sûr que tous avaient bien le dossier en tête.

Après le temps imparti, le brun releva la tête de son ordinateur et vit que ses 3 agents, ainsi que Steve, le regardaient. Il se leva et alla au milieu de la pièce.

\- Bien, vous avez pu constater que la victime était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il vivait seul et n'avait plus de famille. Il travaillait dans une société louant des voitures. Hier soir, l'agent Romanov a trouvé sur la scène du crime son portefeuilles, son badge de la société ainsi que son portable. Elle a également retrouvé la balle qui l'a tué et… grâce à l'agent… Rogers; nous avons l'arme du crime.

Il fit une pause dans son discours avant de reprendre.

\- Donc, je vais m'occuper du portable afin d'identifier les correspondants des dernies appels passés en attendant que notre cher médecin termine l'autopsie. Thor, étant donné que tu as déjà discuté un peu avec les habitants de la banlieue; retournes y pour en apprendre plus et interroger les témoins. Romanov et Barton, allez faire un tour à son appartement et puis passez ensuite à son boulot pour en savoir plus. Bien. Tout le monde au travail !

Mais personne ne bougea. Stark croisa le regard noir de la seule femme du groupe et soupira. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de partir dans une guerre stupide de regards, aussi s'avoua-t-il vaincu et ajouta :

\- Thor, prends le nouveau avec toi.

Natasha eut un petit sourire en coin alors que leur chef les enjoignait sèchement de débarrasser le plancher.

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent.

Tony se réinstalla sur sa chaise et commença à regarder les contacts et les derniers appels de la victime. Le dernier appel avait été passé à 01H15 mais comme il ne connaissait pas encore l'heure de la mort de la victime, il ne put rien définir. Leur homme avait cependant appelé un certain Ryan Miller.

Comme il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part attendre la fin de l'autopsie, il décida d'aller se détendre. Il prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à la morgue, ne saluant même pas Bruce qui travaillait. Tony se coucha sur une paillasse vide et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu serais mieux sur ton lit. Je t'appellerais dès que j'aurai fini, lui dit doucement son ami en souriant. Mais Stark répondit en grognant, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle le médecin.

\- Dors bien, Tony, chuchota Bruce en continuant son autopsie.

C'est alors que le lieutenant s'endormit sur une table de la morgue à 9h30 du matin.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ^^

A dans deux semaines !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : N.Y.P.D( New-York Police Department)

Auteur : Anna-cat13

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Résumé : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Steve Rogers vient enfin de réaliser son rêve mais que va-t-il faire en découvrant un chef tyrannique. Va-t-il baisser les bras ou tout faire pour que son rêve se concrétise

Rating : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop alors je mets T

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, alors c'est ma première histoire je vais essayer de mettre des chapitres toute les deux semaines. J'aimerai aussi remercier une fois de plus Naemir qui a bien voulut corriger le chapitre

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Il était un peu plus de midi et Bruce venait enfin de finir son autopsie. Il regarda la table où son ami dormait. Il semblait si détendu, si heureux que le médecin n'osa pas le réveiller. Il savait que depuis plus d'an après… après l'incident; Tony ne dormait plus. Ou alors, il réussissait soit parce qu'il était épuisé, soit parce qu'il était ivre, ou bien encore quand il venait dormir dans la morgue, seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité et en confiance. Le médecin aimait regarder son ami dormir car ce n'est qu'ainsi que l'on pouvait voir son vrai visage; celui d'un enfant qui aime faire des blagues, qui adore les comics. Le visage d'un petit génie

Le visage d'un enfant qui n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir…

Bruce ne voyait pas souvent ce visage lorsque les yeux du lieutenant étaient ouverts. A vrai dire il ne le voyait que lorsque ils étaient tous les deux, ou alors quand ils étaient tous les trois… avec _lui_. Depuis plus d'an Tony s'était refermé sur lui-même. Bruce le comprenait mais il avait peur; peur que tout ça ne finisse par avoir raison de lui. Que cela le tue

Petit à petit…

Ce fut peut-être le sixième sens de Stark qui le réveilla en sentant qu'il était épié. Il regarda le médecin qui lui souriait.

Tu n'as que ça à faire, de me regarder dormir, Bruce, grogna Tony.

Tu es mignon quand tu dors, tu as un visage d'enfant Tony, sourit doucement son ami, ce qui fit grogner plus fort le lieutenant.

Je ne suis pas mignon et je n'ai pas un visage d'enfant, bougonna-t-il. Bruce rigola encore plus en voyant la petite bouille d'enfant pas content de son camarade.

Tony se vexa d'autant plus et se releva, tournant le dos au médecin. Bruce s'approcha doucement de son ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le brun feulant comme un chat en colère sous le geste.

Bruce éclata de rire au comportement de son lieutenant, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. Ils continuèrent à s'embêter mutuellement pendant un moment; chatouilles, lançages de crayons à travers la pièce et courses poursuite. Si quelqu'un osait entrait à cet instant dans la pièce il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme qui pourchassait le médecin dans toute la morgue était le grand, l'irascible Lieutenant Anthony Stark. Et pourtant.

Malheureusement tout avait une fin, même les bons moments.

Lorsque Tony entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur, il se redressa, aplatit ses cheveux et fit disparaître son sourire en fermant son visage ce qui lui donna l'air du lieutenant sans cœur et immonde qui l'était. Bruce regarda son manège avec beaucoup de tristesse. Il se demanda si un jour son ami réussirait à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un; comme il s'était ouvert à lui et à son ancien coéquipier.

Lorsque la porte de la morgue s'ouvrit, les deux amis purent voir entrer Thor et Steve. En voyant le nouveau Tony se ferma encore plus. Bruce souffla et se dit qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Tony à ce sujet.

Bonjour Thor, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Bruce puis il se tourna vers Steve. Re-bonjour Steve, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Bonjour, je vais très bien merci, lui répondit Thor, Steve lui sourit et hocha la tête pour le saluer.

Stark qui, depuis le début de la conversation regardait ses ongles, souffla d'exaspération et dit :

C'est bon vous avez fini vos salutations, on peut penser à travailler maintenant ?!

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête.

Bruce je t'écoute et après Rogers me dira ce qu'il a appris avec les habitants de la banlieue. Bruce je suis tout ouïe.

Bien alors, la victime est un homme dans la vingtaine, elle mesure environ 1m80. Elle a reçu une balle à l'abdomen qui est la cause de la mort comme tu t'en doutes. La balle est une 9mm et correspond au pistolet trouvé dans la poubelle. J'ai fait une prise de sang et je n'ai trouvé ni drogue ni d'alcool. Par contre j'ai trouvé des blessures ante-mortem; et ses poings étaient en sang, donc il a dû se défendre contre ses agresseurs….

 _Ses_ agresseurs ? Réplique Stark surprit.

Oui, les marques sur son corps n'ont pas les mêmes formes et les mêmes diamètres. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt il n'avait pas de drogue dans son sang, mais il des particules de cocaïnes sur sa veste.

Donc, c'est une histoire de drogue et de deal ? Demanda Steve

C'est possible, répondit Bruce voyant que le cerveau de son ami carburait. Tony la mort de la victime remonte à environ 2h00 du matin.

La victime a appelé un certain Ryan Miller à 1h15. Vous l'avez rencontré ? Demanda-t-il à ses deux agents. Ils hochèrent négativement la tête. Bon on verra si ce nom dit quelque chose à Natasha et à Clint. Bien, merci Bruce. Agents, on remonte aux bureaux.

Ils arrivèrent à leur étage.

Bien, Thor tu me fais ton rapport sur papier. Steve, je t'écoute fais-moi ton rapport de vive voix.

Stark et Thor s'installèrent à leurs bureaux. Steve souffla un bon coup, s'approcha de Stark et commença son rapport :

Bien. Alors dans la banlieue il y a une vingtaine de maisons, personne ne connaissait la victime, et personne n'a rien vu à part une femme qui rentrait tard. Sa maison se trouve au tout début du quartier, donc elle a vu une camionnette noire qui entrait dans le quartier. Pendant qu'elle fumait une cigarette devant sa porte, elle a vu une autre voiture bleu marine qui se dirigeait vers la banlieue. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ces deux véhicules dans le quartier mais elle n'a pas pu relever leurs plaques d'immatriculation.

Stark ne parla pendant un moment et on entendait que le bruit du clavier de Thor. Steve se demanda s'il avait réussi et c'est à ce moment que Stark posa une question

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Personne n'a entendu le coup de feu alors que nous sommes certains que la victime a été abattue d'une balle. Dans un tel quartier, de nuit, ça ne passe pas inaperçu !

J'ai oublié de dire qu'un étudiant avait organisé une fête cette nuit-là, et d'après les voisins ils faisaient un véritable bouquant, ajouta Steve.

Donc, personne n'a rien entendu car il y avait une fête… ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence… dit Stark en réfléchissant tout haut. Thor avait arrêté de taper et les écoutait.

Comment ça ? Demanda Steve qui n'avait pas compris le raisonnement de son chef.

Réfléchis deux secondes, Rogers. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il y ait une fête le même jour où la victime est assassinée ? Tu es déjà allé à une fête pendant tes études rassure moi ? Steve hocha la tête. Bien, alors pendant une fête où il n'y a que des ados idiots et pleins d'hormones que prennent-ils le plus souvent pour s'amuser et complètement planer ?

De la drogue…

Oui et on a trouvé la victime avec des particules de cocaïne.

Donc…

Donc il a pu y avoir une altercation entre lui et les dealers; et ils l'auraient tué.

Mais que faisait notre victime là-bas ? Il n'était pas à la fête, le gamin qui a tout organisé ne l'a pas reconnu et ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il y a peut-être une personne qu'il connaissait et qui était à la fête. Il aura peut-être voulu la protéger. Ou sinon, il a suivi les dealers. On peut supposer que la voiture bleue était à lui.

Il eut un silence alors que les trois hommes réfléchissaient.

Thor, tu as fini ton rapport ? Demanda Stark.

Le blond hocha la tête.

Bien, alors trouve moi tout sur Michaël Spencer, la victime. Rogers fait ton rapport et après cherche des informations sur le type que la victime a appelé, Ryan Miller. Appelez-moi dès que Black Widow et Hawkeye sont rentrés.

Stark partit et les deux agents commencèrent à taper sur leurs claviers.

Stark rentra chez lui, pour se détendre et continuer ses projets. Quand il ouvrit sa porte et qu'il vit tous ses ordinateurs et sa ferraille, il se sentit enfin redevenir lui.

Lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone, il était plongé dans la réalisation d'un nouveau prototype.

Stark.

Salut patron, ils sont là, répondit Thor.

Je suis là dans 10 minutes, briffez-les. Il regarda l'horloge : 16h30.

Il raccrocha, éteignit son fer à souder et sortit de chez lui pour rejoindre le commissariat.

Il arriva à son boulot et vit ses agents derrière leurs bureaux. Bruce les avait rejoints et était assis au bureau de Stark. Il était, de toute manière, le seul que Tony autorisait à prendre cette place, les autres risquant tout simplement l'amputation.

Rogers, qu'as-tu trouvé sur Ryan Miller ? Lui demanda Stark.

Ryan Miller, homme de 32 ans marié et père de deux enfants. Il travaille depuis 5 ans à Rental Car, il n'a aucun casier judiciaire et ses comptes ne révèlent rien d'anormal.

Thor ? Enchaina Tony en se tournant vers lui.

La victime, Mickaël Spencer avait 22 ans, pas de famille, il était orphelin depuis ses 17 ans. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et son petit frère, 1 an et demi à la suite d'une overdose. Il travaillait depuis 2 ans à Rental Car, il avait une voiture marine, aucun casier judiciaire, très peu de revenu; juste pour pouvoir payer un loyer et manger.

Stark hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Natasha et Clint.

Bien, alors nous. Nous sommes allés dans son appartement, qui est un studio. Nous avons demandé au proprio si c'était un bon locataire, et d'après lui c'est un saint. Son fils de 17 ans avait quelques problèmes de drogue et notre victime a visiblement réussi à l'en décrocher. Tous ses voisins de palier disent que qu'il était très discret et ne cherchait pas les embrouilles. Par contre ils ont dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de visites, à part un type qui revenait toutes les semaines. Un certain Dan Campbell. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de compromettant dans son appartement, expliqua Clint.

Ensuite nous sommes allés sur son lieu de travail, continua Natasha, nous avons rencontré le fameux Ryan Miller. Il ne nous a rien dit de très intéressant, juste que c'était un homme d'une grande discrétion et qu'ils avaient un peu sympathisé. Son patron, Cole Erickson n'avait rien à lui reprocher ; il était gentil avec les clients, ses collègues et même…

Oui, ok, j'ai compris c'était un vrai saint, mais y-a-t -il quelque chose s'intéressant ? S'impatienta Stark.

J'allais en parler mais si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, tu le saurais déjà ! Rétorqua la belle rousse. Stark grogna, ce qui fit sourire les autres, surtout Bruce. Donc, son patron nous a dit que depuis quelques semaines, il restait tard et voire même toute la nuit parfois. Il disait qu'il triait et rangeait ses papiers.

Ok, alors notre victime était un saint qui restait tard au boulot… Mais quel est le rapport avec la drogue…

Son meurtre ne devait pas être prévu, il a dû se mêler des affaires des dealers et l'ont tué, dit Clint.

Oui mais pourquoi est-il allé là-bas? Demanda Thor.

C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, déclara le lieutenant. Très bien alors nous allons commencer les interrogatoires : Natasha tu interroges Dan Campbell. Clint, tu retournes voir son patron et demande lui s'il a déjà eu à faire à des dealers. Thor, fait de-même avec Ryan Miller et moi je m'occupe du gamin.

Et moi ? Demanda Steve, qui commençait à en avoir marre de toujours se sentir à l'écart. Je peux interroger des suspects.

Non, tu ne peux pas, tu n'es pas encore un agent, tu n'es pas habilité. Mais tu peux regarder les caméras de sécurité aux alentours du quartier. Regardes si tu vois une camionnette noire et sa plaque d'immatriculation. Et quand tu auras fini, lis ces rapports.

Des rapports qui concernent l'affaire ? Demanda Steve sceptique.

Pas du tout, mais je dois les lire et je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire. Donc tu m'en feras un résumé.

Tony... Répliqua Bruce

Tu n'as pas un rapport à finir, _Docteur_ ?! Répliqua sèchement Stark.

Je l'ai terminé, comme je n'ai plus rien à faire je vais l'aider, _Lieutenant,_ rétorqua l'intéressé en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un moment avant que Stark ne laisse tomber et sorte de la pièce.

On se donne rendez-vous ici à 20h30, lança-t-il sèchement.

La porte de l'ascenseur se ferma sur lui. Les 3 autres agents partirent à leur tour.

Merci, souffla Steve.

Je t'en prie, lui sourit le médecin, occupe-toi des caméras et après tu pourras m'aider.

Bruce prit le GROS tas de dossiers et commença à lire au son du clavier de Rogers. Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir une conversation avec Tony concernant Steve.

En face de Stark, dans la salle d'interrogatoire se tenait un jeune homme de 20 ans, le même âge que la victime.

Très bien alors j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ta fête, commença Stark.

Mais rien ! On s'amusait, on buvait, une soirée quoi. Pourquoi vous me demandez, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, les voisins étaient au courant. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Mais tu n'es pas là parce que des voisins se sont plaints. Tu es là parce il y a eu un meurtre dans la nuit de ta soirée…

Un MEURTRE !? Mais j'ai tué personne je vous le jure !

Tu n'as pas entendu un coup de feu, vers les 2H du matin ?

Non, je n'ai rien entendu. Il y avait beaucoup de musique, d'alcool et des mecs avaient pris des pétards, et n'arrêtaient pas de les faire éclater.

Hum… Et il n'y avait que de l'alcool, rien d'autre ?

Comment ça rien d'autre ?

Je sais pas moi, exposa Stark en regardant ses ongles, comme d'autres substances illicites, par exemple de la cocaïne ou autres petites merveilles qui font planer et qui marchent super bien pendant une fête.

NON ! Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais pris de ces choses !

Pourtant il y avait des dealers. Ce sont d'ailleurs sans doute eux qui ont tué ce pauvre homme, qui a… avait le même âge que toi.

Ecoutez ce n'est pas moi, ni même mes amis; ils n'auraient jamais appelé des dealers chez moi… pas eux, mais … Stark se redressa. Je ne les avais pas invités mais ils se sont incrustés, ce sont des petites frappes, grandes gueules et certains disent qu'ils se droguent.

Leurs noms ?

Terry Mahler, Franco Alvarez et Jim Bruno.

Bien, tu peux y aller.

Le gosse sortit pendant que Stark retournait à son bureau. Pour faire des recherches sur les gamins; vu que ce cher docteur était sur son bureau il dût prendre lui de Clint. Il regarda l'horloge : 17h30.

Natasha était en train de boire un café, chez l'ami de la victime, Dan Campbell.

Michaël était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, affectueux, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

Je suis désolée, vous étiez son seul ami ?

Oui, je suppose, il ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Alors si personne n'allait vers lui, il n'allait pas vers eux. Comment est-il mort ?

Il semblerait qu'il se soit fait assassiner par des dealers.

NON ! Il n'aurait jamais pris de la drogue ! Vous vous trompez ! Dan se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

Monsieur calmez-vous, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait pris de la drogue mais qu'il avait été tué par des dealers. Les dealers étaient dans un quartier où il y avait une fête il a du s'interposer entre le jeune et les dealers et cela a mal fini.

Alors ça, ça lui ressemble plus, rigola nerveusement Dan. Vous savez, depuis la mort de son frère qui a fait une overdose, il allait dans des quartiers ou des foyers pour jeunes pour les aider, pour qu'ils arrêtent de se droguer. Je l'ai toujours admiré …

Natasha le remercia et sortit.

Clint et Thor allèrent tous les deux au travail de la victime. Clint alla dans le bureau du chef et Thor se dirigea vers Ryan Miller.

Clint toqua à la porte et entra.

Re-bonjour monsieur, c'est encore moi, j'ai d'autres questions à vous poser.

Faites vite, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

Très bien, alors nous savons que la victime a vraisemblablement été tuée par des dealers,…

Des dealers ? Michaël détestait les dealers !

Oui, je sais, mais j'allais vous demander si un de vos employés n'avait pas des problèmes de drogue ou autre chose ?

Non pas à ma connaissance, mais il y a quelques semaines un de mes employés a récupéré une voiture, et il avait vu qu'il y avait des traces blanches. On n'a pas cherché plus loin et on a aspiré mais c'est à ce moment que Michaël a commencé à rester tard le soir. C'était peut-être de la drogue.

Sûrement, j'imagine que vous ne savez pas quelle voiture c'est ?

Non désolé…

Bon merci pour votre temps.

Au même moment Thor interrogeait Ryan Miller.

Bonjour, je suis l'agent Thor, le coéquipier de l'agent Romanov et de l'agent Barton.²

Bonjour, vous avez encore des questions ?

En effet, avez-vous déjà eu à faire à des dealers ? Le jeune homme sursauta, il semblait nerveux.

Euh… Non je ne crois pas mais vous savez nous ne sommes pas des taxis, les clients ne nous disent rien… rigola-t-il nerveusement.

On sait aussi que la victime vous a appelé vers 1h du matin, que voulez t'il ?

Oh, euh… Il cherchait un dossier d'un client dont je m'occupais.

Avez-vous le nom s'il vous plait ?

Eh bien, quand je suis revenu le matin après qu'il m'ait appelé je ne l'ais pas retrouvé…

Très bien… Bon merci, mon collègue m'appelle, bonne journée.

Merci, j'espère que vous l'aurez, mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Il a été tué par des dealers.

Thor rejoignit Clint. Lorsque les deux agents rejoignirent la police à 20h et s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter à manger.

Tous racontèrent les éléments qu'ils avaient récupérés. Steve avait réussi à voir la claque d'immatriculation et après des recherches il trouva que la voiture appartenait à Rental Car.

Très bien, alors écoutez-moi bien, demain je veux moi-même interroger Ryan Miler vu qu'il ment, les 3 gamins pour qu'ils disent qui sont les dealers. Alors allez-vous coucher je veux que vous soyez là à 6 heures. Allez dormir.

Ils partirent tous se reposer.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! Le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine vu que ce chapitre a eu une semaine de retard.

Dites moi si les enquêtes comme ça vous plais

biz annacat


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : N.Y.P.D( New-York Police Department)

Auteur : Anna-cat13

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Résumé : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Steve Rogers vient enfin de réaliser son rêve mais que va-t-il faire en découvrant un chef tyrannique. Va-t-il baisser les bras ou tout faire pour que son rêve se concrétise

Rating : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop alors je mets T

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, alors c'est ma première histoire je vais essayer de mettre des chapitres toute les deux semaines.

( Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Il était 6 heures du matin quand Steve descendit de sa moto et vit ses coéquipiers descendre de leur voiture dans le parking. Ils n'étaient pas encore très bien réveillés mais prêt pour attraper les dealers et pouvoir enfin faire la grasse matinée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage ils virent leurs chef derrière son bureau entrain de regarder des dossiers et son écran. Bruce regarda la poubelle à côté du lieutenant, et vit qu'elle plusieurs gobelet de café vide.

Les agents allèrent derrière leurs bureaux et virent qu'il y avait un gobelet de café qui les attendait, il y en avait même un sur le bureau de Steve. Bruce qui était toujours au centre de la pièce, prit la tasse que lui tendit Stark; il fut étonné, que pour une fois, Tony lui ait pris du thé et non du café.

\- Bien, alors buvait votre café, faites le bien d'énergie parce qu'après je veux dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les gamins et Ryan Miller. Parla Stark. Thor, Clint et Natasha vous vous chargerez des gamins, Steve tu te charge de Ryan Miller.

Il tendit aux 3 agents l'adresse des maisons des 3 adolescents, puis l'adresse de la maison de Ryan Miller.

Les 4 coéquipiers partirent après avoir bu leurs café.

Bruce s'assit sur la chaise de Steve et fit face à son ami.

\- Tu vas bien Tony ? Lui demanda t-il inquiet en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux et les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême à cause de la caféine.

\- A merveille. Lui répondit Tony avec son regard un peu fou.

\- Ok… Tu as un peu dormi Tony ?

\- Euh… Je sais plus, peut-être une heure ou deux.

\- Très bien, alors comme ce sont les autres qui sont allés chercher les suspects, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre on va d'abord chercher des croissants et puis tu vas venir avec moi à la morgue pour que tu puisse de détendre au moins une trentaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Expliqua sévèrement Bruce.

\- Mais… Commença le lieutenant.

\- Non Tony ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire disjoncter tout l'immeuble juste pour que tu lâche se foutu écran ! S'énerva le médecin.

Tony bougonna un peu mais suivi tout de même son ami.

Le lieutenant pu se reposer pendant une heure avant que Natasha ne descende à la morgue pour lui dire que les 3 gamins étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils montèrent tous les deux. Stark vit ses deux agents masculins derrière leurs bureaux, mais Steve n'était pas là.

\- Quelqu'un à des nouvelles du nouveau ? Leur demanda t-il. Ils secouèrent la tête.

\- Bon, allons interroger les 3 affreux, et si on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Rogers, Barton et Romanov vous le retrouverez.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils entèrent dans la salle les 3 agents se postèrent chacun dans un coin comme ils avaient l'habitude, et regardèrent leur chef s'assoir en face des adolescents.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? leur demanda Stark.

\- Non, vos clowns nous ont embarqué de force ! S'exclama un des jeunes.

\- Tu sais se qu'ils ont trouvé les clowns dans votre voiture, répliqua Clint en posant un sac de drogue sur la table, alors tu ferez mieux de la fermez et de répondre aux questions crétin !

\- Donc vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes là, repris Stark comme si l'agent Barton n'avez jamais pris la parole. Il paraît que vous êtes allés à une fête il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Oui, et alors on a plus le droit de faire la fête ? Demanda le deuxième affreux.

\- Bien sûr, mais quelques jeunes qui étaient à la fête nous ont dits que vous aviez ramené quelques copains à vous, et ont se demandez qui étaient ses fameux amis ? Demanda innocemment Stark. Les 3 crétins se regardèrent et celui qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, la pris :

\- Pour faire une fête il faut des gens non ?

\- En effet, et pendant une fête on prend des photos non ? Les 3 suspects hochèrent la tête, et bien nous aussi nous avons pris des photos, agent Romanov, peux-tu nous les montrer ?

\- Avec plaisir lieutenant Stark, répondit la rousse, elle déposa les photos de la scène de crime et de la victime.

\- Vous voyez, lui il ne pourra plus la faire la fête, et ça à cause de vous alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de dire qui sont vont dealers car c'est à cause d'eux s'il est mort ! Les trous jeunes regardèrent les photos horrifiés.

\- On a rien à voir avec ça ! Nous on voulait juste planer. Répondit un des trois.

\- Oui, on sait que vous ne l'avait pas tué, mais vous aviez appelé les dealers, et ce sont eux qui l'ont tués. Parla Stark, donc vous allez nous donner les noms des dealers.

\- Mais on sait pas comment ils s'appellent !

\- Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvés face à face avec eux ? Les trois hochèrent la tête. Bien alors, décrivez-les moi, et je ferai un portrait robot. Stark se tourna vers ses agents. Trouvez moi Rogers, et ramenez moi le kit pour faire les portraits robots.

Ils sortirent de la salle et laissèrent leur chef avec les jeunes.

Thor revient avec le kit et s'assit à côté de son chef. Stark commença à dessiner les visages des dealers. Natasha revient dans la salle, s'approcha de son chef et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Steve n'a pas trouvé Miller, il est allé chez lui, sa femme lui a dit qu'il était parti à son boulot il est allé là-bas mais il ne là pas vu à son boulot. Je lui ais dis de revenir, Clint est entrain de le rechercher, grâce aux caméras.

Stark hocha la tête, et continua de faire les portraits, il y en avait déjà fait 2, il les donna à Natasha pour qu'elle les recherches.

Lorsque 7h30 sonna Stark finit enfin les 5 portraits des dealers.

Stark retourna à son bureau, et vit Steve à côté de Clint pour rechercher Miller. Natasha, Thor et Stark étaient sur leurs ordinateurs pour trouver les dealers grâce aux descriptions des jeunes. Après une heure de recherche ils trouvèrent enfin les noms des dealers.

\- Ok alors, venez ont va chercher ses dealers.

Ils partirent tous ensemble. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier où les dealers avaient l'habitude de vendre leurs marchandises.

\- Très bien, alors on va se séparé Barton, Romanov et Thor vous partez ensemble, appelez dès que vous les trouver. Le nouveau tu viens avec moi. Commanda le lieutenant.

Les 3 agents partirent de leur côtés, Steve suivit son chef qui était partit à gauche. Il vit beaucoup de dealers vendre à des jeunes. Steve n'avait qu'une envie aller vers eux et empêcher la vente en écrasant la tête aux dealers.

\- On est pas là pour ça, parla Stark, Steve le regarda surpris et lui demanda s'il y avait parlé à voix haute. Non, tu n'as pas parlé à voix haute mais en voyant ta tête, c'est simple d'en déduire que tu veux empêcher les ventes des dealers, mais on est pas là pour ça et puis même si on faisait parti de la brigade de stup on ne pourrait pas tout empêcher, et puis tu sais la plupart des gosses qui sont là l'ont décidés.

\- Mais …

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est flic qu'on peut tout faire, ou tout réparer. Le coupa Stark. Notre boulot est juste d'essayer de prendre justice aux victimes, aux familles. Maintenant nous devons trouver nos dealers pour pourquoi rendre justice à Mickaël Spencer.

Ils repartirent à leurs recherches. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment dans le quartier. Steve tourna la tête et il vit dans une impasse les groupe de dealers. Il attrapa la manche de son chef et lui montra de la tête l'impasse. Ils se dirigèrent vers les 5 dealers et le jeune. Lorsque le jeune les vit arriver, il décida de partir, il passa à côté d'eux. Les dealers se tournèrent vers eux. Ils virent la plaque du lieutenant accroché à sa ceinture. Ils regardèrent derrière eux et virent qu'ils étaient coincés vu qu'ils se trouvèrent dans une impasse. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Dans coup les 5 dealers se jetèrent sur les deux policiers. Les deux policiers ne purent sortir leurs armes que déjà les dealers furent sur eux. 2 se jetèrent sur Steve et les 3 autres sur Stark; grâce à sa carrure et à son ancien statu de militaire, Steve réussi à les métriser, il ne s'était pris juste un coup de poing dans la pommette. Mais Stark eut un peu plus de mal, il avait réussi à en métriser un mais les deux autres étaient plus costauds. Il se prit un coup dans le nez et dans l'oeil, Steve arriva et mis K.O l'un des deux. Le dernier mis un coup de pied dans le thorax de Stark ce qui le fit plier et siffler de douleur. Steve mit un crochet du droit ce qui eut pour effet d'assommer le dealer. Dès que les 5 dealers furent à terre Steve appela ses collègues et il se dirigea vers son chef qui étaient toujours plié et sifflé de douleurs.

\- Evidement lorsqu'il y a de la castagne je ne suis jamais là ! Dit Clint en arrivant dans l'impasse avec Natasha et Thor.

\- Patron ça va ? Demanda Thor en s'approchant de lui. Stark répondit en hochant la tête mais il resta plié. Natasha se tourna vers Steve, et il leur expliqua :

\- Il s'est pris un coup de pied dans le thorax. Les 3 agents se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Ok, les mecs ramassait ses abrutis moi je m'occupe du patron. Elle prit un bras de Stark et l'aida à marcher.

Les hommes emmenèrent les dealers dans le deuxième véhicule, Clint et Thor partirent avec les dealers alors que Steve monta dans l'autre voiture avec Stark et Natasha.

Pendant que Clint et Thor emmenèrent les suspects dans les cellules, Natasha emmena les deux blessé à Bruce.

Lorsque ils rentrèrent dans la morgue, Bruce qui était entrain de signer des papiers, releva la tête et sursauta en voyant la tête de son ami et celle de Steve. Il se précipita vers eux et leur demanda comment ils s'étaient fait ça. Bruce dit à Natasha d'allonger sur une table Stark qu'elle tenait toujours pendant que lui donna une poche de glace à Steve pour son hématome sous œil. Il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas mal autre part, Steve fit non de la tête. Stark demanda à Natasha et à Steve d'interroger les dealers et il rappela à Steve qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller les interroger. Dès que les deux agents furent sortis Bruce se tourna vers son ami.

\- Tony, tu m'avais promis de faire attention, depuis ce qu'il t'es arrivé l'année dernière. Lui rappela le médecin en lui enlevant son tee-shirt.

\- Oui mais c'est pas de ma faute s'ils m'ont sautés dessus ! Répliqua le lieutenant.

Bruce vit un bleu se former à côté de sa cicatrice. Il mit de la pommade sur le bleu et la cicatrice.

\- Elle te fait mal ? Lui demanda le médecin.

\- Ben depuis que l'autre connard m'as donner un coup, oui et j'ai aussi le nez qui me fait mal, geignit de douleur Tony.

\- Tu as le nez cassé c'est normal qu'il te fasse mal !

Stark bougonna le temps que son ami ait fini de le soigner. Lorsque le médecin se leva pour se laver les mains Stark en profita pour partir, mais malheureusement pour lui, Bruce le retient encore.

\- Avant que tu ne t'en ailles comme un voleur, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose d'important donc tu m'écoute et tu te tais.

Stark hocha la tête en entendant le ton de son ami.

\- Bien, alors je voudrai te parler de Steve et de ton attitude envers lui, tu peux souffler autant de fois que tu veux cela ne change rien ! Ecoute Tony je comprend que tu veuilles pas lui faire confiance comme tu le fais avec Natasha, Clint, Thor et moi. Mais j'aimerai que tu te comporte avec lui avec un minimum de respect, il fait des efforts et il veut vraiment ce poste. Tu ne veux pas être son ami soit mais c'est ton collègue alors quand tu es au boulot conduis toi avec lui comme tu te conduis avec les trois autres. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Tony hocha la tête, bien et Tony s'il devient un agent tu sais que tôt ou tard tu devras lui faire confiance et aussi lui parler de _lui._ Une dernière chose, fait attention à toi Tony on t'as déjà tiré dessus, j'ai pas envie de devoir de découper…

\- Je ferrai attention. Je te le promets Brucie… Et je vais essayer pour être plus gentil avec Rogers, même s'il m'horripile le Captain Perfect. Il sortit de la morgue.

\- Merci Tony, mais ne me promets pas quelque chose dont tu n'es pas sûr Tony… Répondit Bruce dans le vide.

Stark monta dans l'ascenseur en grimaçant son thorax était douloureux et il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de l'hématome.

Il arriva à son étage et il vit Steve derrière son bureau entrain chercher encore Ryan Miller. Il allait se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire mais ses agents vinrent à ses côtés.

\- Ce sont bien eux les meurtriers, ils ont avoués, mais ils ont un complice… Parla Clint.

\- Laisse moi deviner Ryan Miller. Dit Stark.

\- Tu justes Auguste, ricana Clint.

\- Mais il y un alibi, il se trouvait avec sa famille, répliqua Steve.

\- Tu as raison jeune padawan, mais on a jamais dit qu'il avait aidé à le tuer. Répondit Clint moqueur.

\- Barton… Souffla son chef excédé.

\- Ce que veut dire Clint c'est que Miller leur a passé la voiture pour faire leur trafique, c'est pour ça qu'un jour ils avaient trouvé des traces blanches dans une voiture. Expliqua Natasha.

\- Et avant de le tuer les dealers lui ont demandé ce qu'il foutait là et la victime avait répondu qu'il savait pour leur arrangement avec Miller et qu'il les avait suivit depuis la boutique de location. La victime voulait les empêcher de se servir des voitures qu'il louait. Mais les dealers ont en a eu marre de l'entendre parlé qu'ils l'ont tué.

\- Donc Miller est complice pour les deals et indirectement pour le meurtre. Résuma Stark.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! Cria Steve. Il est dans une gare du New Jersey pour aller au Canada.

Stark se pencha vers l'ordinateur de Steve releva le numéro du train et appela la gare en leur disant d'interpeler un homme du nom de Ryan Miller. Et ils partirent dans le New Jersey pour l'arrêter. Ryan Miller fut arrêter pour trafique de drogue et complicité de meurtre.

Ils profitèrent de leurs fin d'après-midi pour continuer les rapports. Vers 19h30 Bruce les rejoignirent à leur bureau et leur demanda s'ils voulaient aller boire un verre. Tous acceptèrent sauf Tony qui avait des choses à faire. Ses agents lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et ils partirent.

Steve et ses nouveaux collègues et amis se retrouvèrent dans un bar entrain de rire à une stupidité de Clint. Steve les observa et vit qu'il avait de nouveaux frères d'armes, comme à l'armée. Lorsqu'il observa Natasha il vit que Bruce lui tenait la main. Bruce vit son regard et lui dit :

\- Oui, Natasha et moi nous sommes ensemble.

\- Ah. Tous le regardèrent étonnés, il se racla la gorge et rougit légèrement. Euh, je trouve ça étrange… Pas que vous soyez ensemble, non j'en suis heureux pour vous, non je trouve étrange que vous soyez ensemble et que Stark n'en sache rien.

\- Qui te dis que Stark n'est pas au courant ? Lui demanda Clint en ricanant.

\- En fait c'est grâce à lui si on est ensemble, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tony s'en fout t'en qu'on reste professionnel et qu'on ne s'embrasse pas devant lui tout va bien, dit Bruce avec un sourire, par contre on doit faire attention au directeur car je ne suis pas sûr que cela lui fasse plaisir.

\- Et sinon, toi Steve as-tu une copine ? Demanda Clint avec un sourire moqueur. Steve rougit encore plus et secoua la tête.

\- Ou bien alors un compagnon ? Demanda Bruce avec un petit sourire. A ce moment la tête du blond devient cramoisi.

\- Comment tu l'as su doc tu l'as vu reluquer mes fesses ? Se moqua Clint hilare. Fait pas cette tête Stevie ne m'en fout que tu sois gay, le rassura t-il en lui posant la main sur le bras. Et t'en fais pas pour le patron vu qu'il est bi !

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas là, sinon tu aurais pu dire au revoir à tes bijoux de famille.

\- T'inquiète mes bijoux de famille sont bien protéger et puis ça n'aurai pas plut à Laura.

\- Qui est Laura ? Demanda Steve après avoir repris une couleur correct.

\- Ma femme, répondit le faucon.

\- Est-ce-que je peux vous poser une question par rapport à Stark ? Demanda Steve.

\- J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec l'ancien coéquipier ? Supposa Bruce. Steve hocha la tête, les autres regardèrent Bruce en se demandant se qu'il allait dire.

\- Je sais que tu m'avais dis que tu ne pouvait en parler, mais j'aimerai comprendre c'est à cause de lui s'il ne me veut pas dans l'équipe ?

\- Oui, c'est à cause de lui s'il ne fait plus confiance, dit Bruce en hésitant, lors d'une enquête il a fait un mauvais choix.. Ce coéquipier était Obadiah Stane.

Il eut un silence pesant après la révélation de Bruce.

Pendant ce temps, Tony était rentré chez lui et il finissait les dernière touche de son prototype. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de son prototype il a appela un ami.

\- Salut… Arrête de grogner et écoute moi mon pote, je viens de finir mon prototype, tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux… Demain.. ok à demain mon pote … C'est ça rendors toi.

Clint n'en pouvait plus de ce silence, pour s'occuper les mains il avait sorti son porte-clés et jouait avec l'arc et les flèches.

\- Euh Clint tu joue avec quoi ? Demanda Steve pour relancer la conversation.

\- Ça, c'est un cadeau de Stark quand je suis devenu un agent, on en a tous un. Le mien est des flèches avec un arc pour représenter Hawkeye, Thor à un marteau, Natasha un flingue et Bruce il à la lettre grec gamma, par rapport à Hulk.

\- Je me demande qui tu seras comme super-héros. Parla Thor.

C'est à ce moment là que chacun essayaient de deviner. Bruce les regarda faire des suppositions, il regarda Steve et en voyant comment il était assis; le dos droit, les mains jointes, sa coiffure façon militaire. C'est alors que Bruce se rappela d'une réplique de son ami : « Il m'horripile le Captain Perfect ». Tony avait déjà décider quel héros il serait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, on se retrouve dans deux semaines! ^^


End file.
